eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukune Aono
Tsukune Aono is a former human now vampire who befriends with the Eds in Youkai academy. Tsukune is now a vampire knight who seeks to protect Youkai academy and his friends particularly Moka. Tsukune is one of the two main protagonists (along with Edd) in Eds + Vampires. Personality Tsukune is a gentle person. Although there have been many instances where he has been put in dangerous,life threatening situations, he rarely holds a grudge against anyone. Tsukune's selflessness and courage come to the foreground whenever he or someone from his group of friends is faced with the posibility of injury or even death which ultimately led him to gaining the attractions of Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore and Yukari. However, he has been shown to be quite ruthless in combat, threatening to kill Kuyou during their rematch. This is probaly a result of the violent tenencies inherent in his vampire blood. As Tsukune's oppoents become more and more powerful during the series, Tsukune eventually opts to train to become more adept at controlling his vampiric powers and even undergoes a dangerous body modification ritual, all for the sake of protecting his friends. Right from the start of his first day of his new school, Tsukune was immediately attracted Outer Moka, with his feelings for her developing into love as they story progresses. As when they first met, Tsukune says to Moka that he likes her. Tsukune blushes around Moka and often thinks (or fantasizes) about being with her and is very protective of her. There are numerous instances in the story where Tsukune takes a damaging blow for Moka, in order to protect her. Although he does not want to be a vampire at first, Tsukune says that he is willing to become one as long as he can protect Moka. Relationships Tsukune and Moka - Moka is the very first student Tsukune met upon arrival at Yokai Academy. Having fallen in love with her at first sight, Tsukune's thoughts are almost constantly about Moka. Intially he is quite annoyed by Moka's constant habit of biting his neck for blood, he soon realizes that is is a necessity and willingly allows her to do so to keep her healthy. Both hold a mutual attraction to each other, but are too shy to admit their feelings for each other or are interrupted by the other girls when they are about to confess. Nevertheless Tsukune and Moka's bond is so strong. After an Alucard possessed Miyabi destroys the Rosario seal, mortally wounded, Outer Moka expresses her desire to be with him forever and the two confess their love for each other before Outer Moka fades. Tsukune and Kurumu - Tsukune first met Kurumu after hearing rumors of a girl who was seducing the male student body. Kurumu herself made advances on Tsukune after hearing that her main rival, Moka, who had stolen nearly all of the attraction of the male students, was close to Tsukune. Though Kurumu had Tsukune under her Allure, Tsukune could not shake his thoughts of Moka. Angered, Kurumu tried to attack Tsukune only for Moka to step in and save him. Just as Inner Moka is about to beat up Kurumu, Tsukune stops her and tell her the he does not think that Kurumu is a bad person. Touched by his kindness, Kurumu develops true love and affections for Tsukune. Tsukune and Kurumu's relationship afterwards is a completely friendly one, though Kurumu often hugs Tsukune using her chest, often suffocating him. Because of Tsukune's love for Moka, Kurumu affection for him goes general unrequited. Tsukune and Yukari - While Yukari was first introduced, she was only concerned about Moka, wanting to have her all to herself. She saw Tsukune as an obstacle standing in the way of her goals. Despite this, Tsukune held no ill will towards her, despite her constant pranks on him during this time. Tsukune helped save Yukari from prejudice monsters, accidentally gaining her affections in return. As time went on. Tsukune began growing more and more frightened of Yukari due to her obsession to create a three-way relationship between them, however, he respects her knowledge and magic, which has helped them out of tight spots more than once. Tsukune and Mizore - Originally, Tsukune was targeted by Mizore because she thought he was lonely as her, Mizore was interested in Tsukune, but after he saved her from Okuto Kotsubo, Mizore fell in love with him. Mizore's stalker tendencies grew after she became a part of the group and she often throws ice kunais at any of the girls who get too close to Tsukune. Tsukune is often at unease while around her, especially when she brings up her desire to make babies with him, but he generally appreciates having her around. Tsukune and Ruby - Ruby is first met during the Newspaper Club's outing to the human world. Upon arriving at a Sunflower Patch known as the Witch's knoll. There they meet Ruby who attacks them because humans were planning won demolishing the witch's knoll. After knocking her out, Tsukune and the rest of the club take her to an inn and Tsukune apologizes for the actions the humans have done and Ruby begins to believe that humans and yokai can coexist. After battling her master Lady Oyakata, Ruby spends some time recovering from the ordeal. After Tsukune begins his descent into a ghoul, Issa Shuzen the headmaster arrives with none other than Ruby to seal Tsukune's transformation. Ruby has revealed that she has developed feelings for Tsukune during her absence and works at Yokai Academy to be close with her. Tsukune and Gin - Through his charming personality, Gin is a good friend of Tsukune, each helping each other when in need. But in terms of compeitition over girls, Tsukune often found him to be a slight annoyance due to his failed efforts of gaining the girl's trust. Due to his perverted personality, Tsukune sometimes feel a little embarrassed by his behaviour or even feel slightly sorry for his companion from time to time. Tsukune and Kokoa - Moka's younger half sister. Kokoa is extremely protective and possessive of her older sister, Moka. She intially saw Tsukune as a baggage on her sister and tried her best to sever their ties to each other. However the two developed something akin to friendship during Kokoa's first few weeks at Yokai Academy. Kokoa's hostility to Tsukune has lessened over time and she eventually works with Tsukune along with the rest of the Newspaper Club, which she joins. Tsukune and Edd - Tsukune and Edd share a strong friendship with each other. Tsukune likes Edd the most out of all the eds. In fact, the only thing Tsukune doesn't like about Edd is his sarcastic mouth. When Edd first meets Tsukune they become fast friends. In the first few episodes, Tsukune didn't like how Double D avoided violence due to the fact that Double D took beatings. Fortunately, thanks to Tsukune and the others, Double D eventually unleashed his true vampiric powers, which shocked Tsukune, the Eds and the rest of the club. Because of Double D's intelligence, Tsukune always counts on him for advice. Tsukune and Edd's vampiric abilities are described as immeasurable. Tsukune and Eddy - Tsukune and Edd have a hard time getting along. Tsukune hates Eddy because he is selfish, lazy, rebellious, arrogant, a jerk, and perverted. Tsukune is not well liked by Eddy, due to Kurumu's crush on him, and does everything in his power to stop them from getting together. Eddy used to hate Tsukune and believed in his paranoia, that Tsukune would take advantage of Kurumu. However, after getting to know him, Eddy gained new respect for him. So, all in all, while they have their differences, they are still friends. Tsukune and Ed - Tsukune thinks Ed is weird and finds it hard to get along with him because of his many quirks. While Ed's lack of intelligence annoys Tsukune sometimes, he still likes Ed for being honest, kind, friendly, hardworking, and most of all, unperverted. As an werewolf, Ed see's Tsukune as a great rival much to the latter's annoyance. When Ed learns Tsukune is a modified human and a vampire ghoul, he acts cold towards him at first because he does not trust humans. However, Ed eventually changes his attitude towards humans when Tsukune still thinks of him as a friend. Powers and abilities As a human, Tsukune used to rely on his ability to take off Moka's rosario cross, releasing her true vampire state, and have to fend off her opponents. Thus far, he is the only one who can successfully do so because he truly loves Moka and wishes her no harm, causing her Rosario to accept her. Later on, due to repeated vampire blood transfusions from Moka, Tsukune gained powers and abilities vastly exceeding those of a human being and arguably most vampires. Finally, thanks to Touhou Fuhai, who modified his body, Tsukune became able to use Youjutsu Techniques. Tsukune is granted this ability by the vampire blood inside him. After being taught to use this ability by Inner Moka, he is able to sense the demonic aura of other monsters. Later on, Tsukune is shown to use this ability more effectively, as demonstrated when he was able to sense a pitch-black aura being emitted from someone, and determined that this aura was in fact being emitted from Gyokuro Shuzen, Issa Shuzen and Edd. As a ghoul, Tsukune's speed has been repeatedlu show to be beyond the standards of high level monsters, including speed specialized ones, much less normal humans. Following his training under Moka, his speed was raised enough in his human form to defeat a group of human gangsters, despite being armed with guns. After his modification and training with Tohou Fuhai, he managed to defeat Kuyou by passing his most powerful flames before they were able to harm him and later to surpass Akua Shuzen, who was noted for her reflexes, evading her attacks and catching Moka in an embrace. Following the release of his first seal, his speed increased to the point he was able to pressure Akua into defending herself, which left her open to Moka's own attack. Upon unlocking his second seal, Tsukune managed to slip inside Gyokuro Shuzen's guard and wound her at her right shoulder before she could react. Tsukune has gained enough raw strength to defeat even high level monsters, such as Kuyou, in a single strike. As a result of this ease, it is also sometimes hard to grasp the actual limits to his power. In his fully transformed vampire form, Tsukune's strength became so overwhelming that even Touhou Fuhai barely survived after taking a single blow from him, albeit he was in a weakened state at the time. After his body modification, it is show that Tsukune is now strong enough in human form to catch a giant pillar, even when it was thrown at him by the likes of Gyokuro Shuzen, with his bare hands. His strength even proved enough to completely overwhelm Gyokuro during their fight, even after she removed her limiter to increase her power. After becoming a Shinso Vampire, Tsukune's strength increased tremendously, but to what extent is unknown, but it can be assumed that he is now the most powerful shinso vampire in existence. The tissues and bones of his body are considerable stronger and more resistant to physical injury than those of ordinary humans, powerful monsters and even ordinary vampires. This is evident even before his body reconstruction as he endured severak water bullet attacks and sound based attacks with very little harm compared to his friends, all of whom are powerful monsters in their own right. Tsukune has inherited the blood of two Shinso vampires which belonged to Akasha and Alucard through Moka, this blood is corrupted as it also includes a mix of all the blood Alucard had absorbed in the past, granting him a legendary power that is described as a darkness deeper than night. The blood was given to him through multiple injections from Moka, causing Tsukune's features to change to the tell-tall characteristics of the legendary Shinso vampire, however this can also result in uncontrollable mutations since the blood propagates inside the host causing the body to change, and like Moka, it's also the key to reviving the monstrous vampire Alucard, but unlike Moka, Tsukune does not possess a seal to prevent Alucard from awakening, but this will only happen if he carelessly unleashes his Shinso power shile also being near Alucard, this also works in vice versa if Alucard is revived, causing Tsukune to resonate with the monster and mutate. The blood radiates a much darker, more potent aur than the usual vampire blood and on some occasions Alucard's visage has been known to appear behind Tsukune, Ruby has describe Tsukune's power as something very sinister and horrifying. Gyokuro has noted that Tsukune is potentially on par with Alucard because of his power. He is now a Shinso Vampire, Tsukune has the ability to regenerate at an astonishing rate. After he was mortally wounded during his fight with Midou Kusabi, Tsukune received the final injection of Moka's vampire blood and transformed into a Ghoul. Within moments, his gaping wounds and lacerations began sealing themselves up, much to Midou's surprise and Inner Moka's curiosity. When in his Vampire and Ghoul forms receptively, Tsukune's healing powers undergo a proportionate increase, with the latter surviving multiple heavy attacks from Moka and recovering. To some extent, his human form also seems to have a higher level of regeneration than that of a regular human, as he heals far more quickly from fatigue or injury than any human being would be expected to, this includes receiving a punch from Gyokuro which sent him flying and then being nearly eaten by Alucard, after which he recovered, unassisted and treated, within a few minutes and returned to the battle. Immediately following Gyokuro's intial defeat, during which he received many heavy attacks and a visibly painful set of mutations to his person, Tsukune recovered and prepared to stand beside his friends to face the Alucard-empowered Gyokuro. After an injection of Moka's blood, Tsukune can be revived from even fatal wounds and would assume the characteristics and related abilities of a Super - Vampire which makes him a Shinso but only temporaily. Another, albeit unintended, advantage to this transformation is that it keeps Tsukune's human nature from becoming public knowledge, as humans are significantly weaker than Tsukune is in this form. Naturally, this transfer is not without its drawbacks. When Moka injects her blood into Tsukune, her own strength is diminished by a lack of blood in her own body, but more importantly, Tsukune's body cannot handle the influx of vampiric blood without suffering any after-effects. Eventually, Moka's bite marks on his neck do not disappear, leaving Tsukune disoriented, as well as experiencing severe pain throughout his body. After several injections of Moka's blood, Tsukune, under extreme stress, managed to invoke the powers of a vampire on his own. After the final injection turned him into a ghoul and he was subsequently sealed by the Holy Lock, Tsukune has gained this form indefinitely. Intially he could only achieve this form under extreme stress and had little control over his actions during that time, though he has gradually overcome both of these issues through time and training. Because he is a vampire, Tsukune is anemic and needs blood to function daily, he has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain himself. However, his fondness for it has escalated into a physical need. But one unique ability, is that Tsukune can utilize is physically injecting his blood into another person through his fangs. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his or her body, but may temporarily transform into a vampire physically as strong as a vampire. After his training with Moka and Ruby, Tsukune drastically improved his hand-to-hand combat skills to the point of defeating several armed gangsters in the human world without assisstance nor effort. His skill in combat after Tsukune had his body reconstructed by Touhou Fuhai in order to use Yokai techniques, he began an intense training regime under Fuhai to control and utilize his new power. He can now use yokai attacks of much greater power than before, rather than simply using yokai-augnebted ounches and kicks and proved capable enough in his combat skill alone to compete with Kuyou and, with aid from Moka, fight on the level of Akua Shuzen. Later on, during his duel with Gyokuro, Tsukune exhibited greater hand to hand combat skills and was able to overwhelm Gyokuro in a one on one fight. He is virtually unstoppable in his drive towards any given goal, such as saving Moka or any of his friends, doesn't matter if it will cost his life or not. He will go on regardless of any danger, even when he faces great physical and emotional pain he will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are against him, and he will push himself past any limitation he might have. After becoming a vampire and a ghoul due to repeated infusions of Moka's vampire blood, Tsukune was given the holy lock, in order to retain his humanity by supressing his vampire blood. When in a desperate situation, the lock would occasionally crack and briefly unleash Tsukune's vampiric powers unwittingly due to the fact that it was unable to fully contain them. As time passed, he began to gain both awareness and control over his actions when these accidental releases occured and on more than one occasion managed to unleash them on his own. After training under Ruby, Tsukune gained some level of refined control over his Youki, succeding in releasing his power without causing the lock to crack. After his human body modification and training under Touhou Fuhai, Tsukune learned to controllably release the holy locks seals to better access his power. After removing the Holy Lock in an attempt to become a vampire, Tsukune begins to transfer blood to a dying Moka in order to save her life, however, Both Moka's and Tsukune's Shinso powers begin resonating violently with one another and this causes Tsukune's shinso power to become highly unstable but because of his weakened state and lack of control it begins to rip apart his human body and starts to crumble away, however, before his life could end, Akua creates a magic circle that connected to Tsukune, which allowed her and his friends to save his life by transferring their powers, discipline and experience to him, this gave him the final push to control the full extent of his Shinso powers, after which Tsukune emerged as a newly born Shinso vampire which Edd was impressed. In his Shinso form, his hair becomes silver and his eyes turn red with cat-like pupils along with fully developed fangs capable of blood transfusion, in addition his upper body is cladded in jet black armor with light tone pauldrons on his shoulders along with giant bat wings protruding from his upper back, giving him flight capabilities. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Yōkai Academy students